


My Knight In Shining Armor

by Gladis_obsessions



Category: Hesitant Alien - Gerard Way (Album), My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, F/M, King Frank Iero, Knight Gerard Way, Love Confessions, One Shot
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gladis_obsessions/pseuds/Gladis_obsessions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Księżniczka Mary skończyła 17 lat, więc według tradycji musi mieć wybranego męża. Czy powinna wybrać osobę, którą kocha, czy kogoś kto będzie spełniał wymagania ludu?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Knight In Shining Armor

\- Mary Elizabeth Judith Iero! Bal niedługo się zaczyna a ty jeszcze po zamku chodzisz nie przebrana. Proszę Cię, uszykuj się. – Krzyknęła Jamia. Nie lubię kiedy się denerwuję.  
\- Już idę do pokoju się szykować Wasza Królewska Mość.  
\- Wiesz, że nie musisz mnie tak nazywać. – powiedziała spokojnie z uśmiechem. – Chcę tylko dla Ciebie tego co najlepsze. Widzimy się na balu.  
Życie jako księżniczka nie jest takie fajne jak się wszystkim wydaje. Po śmierci mojego ojca władzę w Królestwie objął mój (wtedy siedemnastoletni) brat Frank, a ponieważ tradycja wymaga by Król miał żonę, szybko ożenił się z Jamią. Wiem, że ta dwójka jest ze sobą szczęśliwa i że darzą się prawdziwym uczuciem. Ja sama miałam tylko 13 lat i nie szukano mi męża, jeszcze. Ale od tamtego czasu minęły cztery lata i Frank dobrze wie, że w razie jego śmierci muszę być gotowa do przejęcia korony. Oznacza to, że nie ważne czy tego chcę czy nie, muszę wyjść za mąż za jakiegoś nieznajomego. I po to jest organizowany ten bal. By znaleźć odpowiedniego kandydata.  
Byłam już blisko mojej komnaty, gdy poczułam jak ktoś podnosi mnie za talię. Chciałam krzyczeć, ale napastnik zakrył mi usta ręką. Nie byłam głupia i wiedziałam jak się bronić, więc ugryzłam go w rękę i próbowałam nadepnąć.  
-Ał. – Znam ten głos – Widzę, że moje lekcje na marne nie poszły. – Chyba później skrócę tego drania o głowę.  
\- Gerard ty śmierdzący wieśniaku!  
\- Ciebie też miło widzieć w te jesienne popołudnie księżniczko Mary. – Trzasnęłam go ręką w ramię, co nie było mądrym pomysłem gdyż miał na sobie części zbroi.  
Gerard był rycerzem, mianowanym jeszcze za czasów mojego ojca. Wychowywał się w rodzinie rolników. Pewnego dnia, gdy wracaliśmy leśną drogą z sąsiedniego królestwa, nasz powóz został zaatakowany przez zbójców. Gerard pojawił się zza drzew, wyrwał broń jednemu z nich i pomógł nas chronić. W ramach uznania nasza rodzina opłaciła jego szkolenie na rycerza. Ja i Frank szybko się z nim zaprzyjaźniliśmy. Nie znam bardziej odważnego człowieka oraz równie wielkiego idioty jak on.  
\- Co ty tu robisz? W tej części zamku mogą przebywać jedynie kobiety.  
\- Ochraniam Cię. Nie chce by jakiś napalony młodzian porwał Cię w tak ważnym dniu. Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji 17 urodzin.  
\- Nie przypominaj mi nawet o tym.  
\- Co się stało? – Rzadko kiedy Gerard był poważny, ale widziałam, że naprawdę się zmartwił.  
\- Dziś będą mi wybierać męża a ja nie mam nic do powiedzenia. Rozumiem, że to mój obowiązek ale myśl, że nie mam szansy na prawdziwą miłość mnie dobija, wiesz? – samotna łza spłynęła po mojej twarzy. Gerard złapał moją twarz w obydwie ręce i starł ją kciukiem.  
-Spójrz na mnie. – Skierowałam mój wzrok na jego twarz, na jego piękne oczy – Nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić przez co przechodzisz, ale jestem pewien, że Frank nie wybierze dla Ciebie jakiegoś dupka…  
\- Słownictwo przy damie.  
-Przepraszam. Idioty wioskowego – zaśmiałam się – ale najlepszego kandydata w naszym kraju. I jestem pewien, że ten mąż będzie najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na całym świecie, bo będzie miał najpiękniejszą i najmądrzejszą żonę jaka po tej ziemi stąpała. – Jego słowa choć na chwilę ukoiły moją duszę. Zawsze wiedział jak mnie pocieszyć.  
\- Dziękuję.  
\- Zawsze do twoich usług. Mam do ciebie jedną prośbę, jeśli oczywiście można?  
-Mów o co chodzi.  
-Spotkaj się ze mną dziś o północy przy wschodniej bramie.  
-Dlaczego? – byłam zaskoczona jego prośbą. Jeśli chce mi coś powiedzieć niech zrobi to teraz.  
-Bo dopiero po balu będę mógł z tobą o tym porozmawiać.  
-Panienko Mary… - To jedna za służek. – Musimy cię przygotować.  
-Nie może mnie tu zobaczyć. Przyjdziesz? – Spytał z nadzieją w oczach.  
-Zrobię co w mojej mocy.  
-Nie pożałujesz tego.- Chwycił moją dłoń i ucałował jej wierzch, nie odrywając ode mnie wzroku, po czym szybko uciekł. Nie zauważyłam nawet kiedy służka się do mnie zbliżyła.  
-Panienko Mary. Bal już niedługo się zacznie.  
-Już idziemy.  
Poszłam za służką do mej komnaty. W środku czekały już dwie inne, które miały pomóc mi w ubraniu się i dobraniu odpowiedniej fryzury. Nie zwracałam uwagi na to co robią, bo jedyne o czym myślałam to te piękne tęczówki pełne nadziei i emocji, która wydawała mi się znajoma, ale nie mogłam jej rozpoznać.  
~  
Już połowa tego okropnego balu za mną. Naprawdę mam już dosyć tych przesłodzonych komentarzy: „Och księżniczka jak wyładniała.” „Och jaką ta nasza księżniczka ma piękną suknię” „Och jak jej zazdroszczę”. Jedyna osoba, która może się tak do mnie zwracać to Gerard, jednakże z powodu jego pochodzenia, nie pozwolono mu tu przyjść. Szczerze mówiąc, uważam, ze ma on więcej manier niż większość z zaproszonych to gości. I to mają być najlepsi kandydaci? Dziadek po 90 co nawet ustać nie może, czternastolatek co dłubie w nosie i wyciera się w suknie swojej matki. Boże, widzisz i nie grzmisz. Jeszcze moim obowiązkiem był taniec z każdym z nich. Tylu siniaków to nawet podczas walki na drewniane miecze sobie nie narobiłam. Dlaczego moje myśli wciąż wracają do momentów z życia spędzonych na zabawię z niezbyt dojrzałym rycerzem?  
Postanowiłam podsłuchać rozmowy osób, by dowiedzieć się, kto jest najlepszym kandydatem według ludu. Jedna rozmowa zaciekawiła mnie najbardziej, musiałam się schować by móc słyszeć jej przebieg.  
\- Kto by pasował do naszej księżniczki?  
\- Najlepszym kandydatem wydaje się być ten rycerz, co kiedyś uratował naszych władców. – Punkt dla tego pana. Chwila, co?  
\- Gerard? Może i mieć nie wiadomo jakie zasługi u rodziny królewskiej, ale jego pochodzenia nic nie zmieni. Urodził się wieśniakiem i powinien był żyć jak wieśniak. – Tego typa to ja chyba zamorduję.  
-Chłopak ma potencjał ale Król nie może pozwolić na taki związek. Sądzę, że wybierze dla niej Sir Roberta.  
\- Boba? On wykupił sobie miano rycerza a ty uważasz, że Król Frank wybierze takiego mężczyznę na męża dla swej siostry?  
\- Prawdopodobnie nie będzie miał wyboru. Zwłaszcza, że on ma zamiar poprosić ją dziś o rękę.  
Nie mogłam tego dłużej słuchać. Nie lubiłam tego człowieka. Gerard na swój status ciężko pracował, a Bob wykupił go za pieniądze odziedziczone po rodzicach. W dniu, w którym mój ojciec umarł, on trzymał przy nim wartę. Jak się później dowiedziałam od jednej ze służek, mój ojciec poprosił go by wezwał lekarza, co Bob zignorował. Od tamtego czasu nie ufam mu, a teraz dowiaduję się, że ten człowiek chcę mnie za żonę. Po moim trupie.  
Miałam już wychodzić z wielkiej sali, gdyż powoli zbliżała się północ, gdy po sali rozległ się dźwięk trąb oznaczający ważną wiadomość. Jako księżniczce, moim obowiązkiem było stać wtedy przy Królu. Kiedy zbliżyłam się do mojego brata, zauważyłam, że ktoś się przed nim kłania. Wiedziałam dokładnie kto.  
\- Królu mój. Ja Robert Bryar, jako twój wierny poddany – niezły żart – proszę Cię o rękę naszej wspaniałej księżniczki i obiecuję, że będę traktować ją z należytym szacunkiem i miłością. – a ja ciebie nie.  
Spojrzeliśmy z Frankiem na siebie. On dobrze wie, że nie chce za niego wychodzić a ja dobrze wiem, że jeśli nie ma innego kandydata będzie musiał się zgodzić. Teraz skierował się w stronę reszty gości.  
-Czy ktoś z zebranych tutaj osób, również chcę prosić o rękę mej siostry, Księżniczki Mary?  
Oboje wiedzieliśmy, że to i tak nic nie da. Bob był na tyle bogaty, że mógł przekupić większość osób, by nie brała udziału w rywalizacji. Ale nadzieja umiera ostatnia, tak?  
-Dobrze w takim razie…  
-Otrzymasz swą odpowiedź jutro. – Przerwałam mojemu bratu. Jest to nieokazanie szacunku koronie ale Frank wiedział, że chcę kupić dla siebie czas.  
-Dokładnie. Dziękuję za dokończenie mej wypowiedzi.  
-Jak sobie Wasza Królewska Mość życzy. – Bob powstał a ja wykorzystałam okazję by wymknąć się z sali.  
Kiedy zbliżałam się do wschodniej bramy zaczął bić dzwon. Północ. Zaczęłam biec i przyśpieszyłam na widok Gerarda. Suknia przeszkadzała mi jak cholera i na ostatnim metrze potknęłam się o jej rąbek. Wylądowałabym w kałuży gdyby nie mój rycerz.  
\- Wow. Aż tak Ci było do mnie śpiesznie?  
-Bob Bryar poprosił o mą rękę. – Powiedziałam szybko, próbując łapać oddech. Mimo iż było ciemno zobaczyłam, że twarz Gerarda zbladła. – Jutro Frank będzie musiał przekazać mu odpowiedź.  
\- Czyli jeszcze nie jesteś narzeczeństwem?  
-Nie, ale jutro wszystko zamieni się w jeden wielki koszmar. –Nie panowałam już nad emocjami. Pozwoliłam łzom płynąć swobodnie.  
-Przynajmniej mogę zrobić jeszcze to.  
Przycisnął swoje usta mocno do moich. Mimo szoku oddałam pocałunek. Po moim ciele rozeszło się przyjemne ciepło. Przerwaliśmy i spojrzeliśmy sobie w oczy. Teraz już wiem skąd to uczucie było takie znajome. Gerard patrzył na mnie tak samo jak mój ojciec kiedy patrzył na mamę, jak Frank gdy patrzył na Jamie. Dopiero teraz rozumiem.  
-Gerard. Nie możemy.  
-Kocham Cię, jeśli to przestępstwo to spal mnie od razu na stosie.  
-Gerard, ludzi nie obchodzą nasze uczucia, tylko status społeczny.  
-To udowodnię im, że się mylą co do mnie. Obiecuję ci to.  
Pocałował mnie ostatni raz i odszedł w ciemność.  
~  
Następny dzień. Nie wiem czy przyniesie mi radość czy zgubę. Tym razem w wielkiej sali jest mała ilość osób. Serce bije mi jak młotem gdy słyszę kroki mego możliwie przyszłego męża.  
-Królu, obiecałeś mi wczoraj odpowiedź. Czy oddasz mi Księżniczkę Mary za żonę. – Widać było po nim, że jest nerwowy. Mogę się założyć, że jeszcze po balu wstąpił do jakieś Karczmy i upił się do nieprzytomności. Był z tego dość znany.  
-Zanim Ci odpowiem powtórzę wczorajsze pytanie. Czy ktoś z zebranych tutaj osób, również chcę prosić o rękę mej siostry, Księżniczki Mary?  
-Ja mój Królu. – Gerard wyszedł jakby znikąd i stanął naprzeciw Franka.  
-Ty. – Zaśmiał się Bob. – Królu, to chyba jakaś kpina. Ten wieśniak pewnie chce mieć łatwy dostęp do Królewskiego Skarbca.  
-Nie obchodzi mnie skarbiec, czy status, czy jakiekolwiek inne wartości materialne. Pragnę poślubić Księżniczkę Mary nie dla jej posagu lecz by oddać jej swe serce. Kocham ją i pragnę to udowodnić. Ja, Gerard Arthur Way, wyzywam ciebie – wskazał na niego palcem – Robercie Bryarze na pojedynek.  
-Chwileczkę. Nie zgadzam się na to.  
-Myślałam, że chcesz mojej ręki. Czy chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie jesteś mnie godny?  
-Uważam po prostu, że osoba mojego pochodzenia nie powinna walczyć z kimś, takim.  
-Robercie. – Odezwał się Frank – Jeśli chcesz coś udowodnić to masz ku temu idealną okazje. Nie wyrażając szacunku swojemu przeciwnikowi udowadniasz jedynie swoją arogancję.  
-Przeciwnikowi… oczywiście, że stanę z nim do walki.  
-Wspaniale. Dziś w południe. Zwycięzca dostanie rękę mej siostry. Przegrany straci swój honor.  
Słyszałam jak Bob głośno przełyka ślinę.  
\- Jak sobie życzysz Panie. – Gerard ukłonił się przed moim bratem i przede mną. Puścił do mnie oczko i zadowolony opuścił salę.  
Dostaliśmy szansę na nasze szczęśliwe zakończenie.  
~  
Za chwilę ma zacząć się walka o to kto zostanie moim przyszłym mężem a ja co? Mogę jedynie patrzeć i modlić się do Boga. Wiem, że Gerard jest lepszy w walce ale mam prawo się o niego martwić. Postanowiłam, że zobaczę się z nim jeszcze przed walką.  
-Mary? – Był już w pełnej zbroi, gotowy do walki. – Nie powinnaś tutaj być teraz.  
-Wiem, ale chcę żebyś miał to. – zdjęłam z szyi stary naszyjnik po mamie i założyłam mu go tak, by zasłaniała go zbroja – Na szczęście.  
-Dziękuję.  
Złożyłam delikatny pocałunek na jego czole.  
\- Kocham Cię.  
-Ja ciebie też.  
\- Rycerze na arenę!  
Udałam się szybko na taras uszykowany dla mojej rodziny. Widziałam z niego całą arenę. Gerard i Bob weszli na nią z dwóch różnych stron, ukłonili się przed nami i stanęli twarzami do siebie. Frank wstał z miejsca.  
\- To ma być czysta walka bez ofiar śmiertelnych. Wygrywa ten, kto pierwszy wybije miecz drugiemu. Walka toczy się o rękę mej siostry, Księżniczki Mary. Walczcie uczciwie i honorowo. Zaczynajcie.  
Założyli na głowy hełmy i wyciągnęli miecze z pochew. Pierwszy ruch zrobił Bob, był jednak za wolny i Gerard był w stanie go odbić. Ten pierwszy działał gwałtownie i nieumyślnie przez co mijał się z celem. Gerard przez lata uczył się sztuki walki mieczem. Był tak dobry, że uczył też mnie. Walka trwała tylko kilka minut. Bob szybko się zmęczył i już po chwili Gerard wtrącił mu miecz z dłoni. Gerard ściągnął hełm i odwrócił się naszą stronę.  
-Pokonałem mego rywala w uczciwej walce. Więc – przykląkł na jedno kolano i wbił miecz obok siebie – ja Gerard Arthur Way proszę cię udzielnie zgody na małżeństwo moje z Księżniczką Mary Elizabeth Judith Iero. Obiecuję jej miłość i wierność aż po AAAAA…  
Gerard opadł na ziemię i zaczął krwawić. Tuż nad nim pojawił się Bob, trzymający w ręce zakrwawiony sztylet.  
-Jakiś wieśniak nie odbierze mi tego, co mi się należy.  
W tej chwili miał w głowię trzy myśli. 1\. Gerard jest ranny. 2.Muszę pomóc Gerardowi 3.Zabiję Boba.  
Pobiegłam czym prędzej do miejsca, z którego rycerze wychodzą na arenę. Z miejsca gdzie znajduje się dla nich broń wyciągnęłam łuk i kilka strzał. Od dziecka upierałam się, że jeśli mam się uczyć sztuk kobiecych, to muszę być wpierw nauczona walki. Wbiegłam na arenę w momencie gdy Bob zamachiwał się z mieczem na Gerarda.  
\- Jakieś ostatnie życzenia.  
-Odsuń się od niego jeśli chcesz dożyć zachodu słońca. – Bob odwrócił się w moją stronę i chyba lekko zdębiał na widok dziewczyny, która celuje mu między oczy z łuku.  
-Żartujesz sobie chyba kochaniutka. – Pierwsza strzała przebiła na wylot dłoń, którą trzymał miecz.  
-Jeszcze jakieś komentarze. – Napięłam kolejną strzałę na cięciwę.  
-Naprawdę wolisz tego kmiota ode mnie. – Z ostatnim słowem wystrzeliłam drugą strzałę. Powiedzmy, że Bob już nie będzie miał w przyszłości potomków. Upadł na kolana zwijając się z bólu.  
-Trzeba było to zostawić dla siebie.  
Podeszłam do Gerarda. Bob wbił mu sztylet tuż pod żebrami więc musiałam mu delikatnie ściągnąć zbroję by w ogóle próbować zatamować krwawienie.  
\- Błagam Cię, nie opuszczaj mnie.  
~  
\- Bandit Lee Way! Miecz po treningu odkładamy do zbrojowni, nie do sypialni. – Krzyknęłam do mojej sześcioletniej córki.  
-A co jak mnie w nocy zaatakują zbóje.  
-To ja cię przed nimi ochronię. – Powiedział Gerard i wziął małą Bandit na ręce.  
To niewiarygodne jak szybko leci czas kiedy jesteś z ukochanymi osobami. Od tego dnia na arenie wszystko zaczęło się układać. Szybki powrót Gerarda do zdrowia, ślub i wesele, widomość o ciąży, narodziny Bandit, pojawienie się moich bratanic i bratanka. Kiedy patrzę na moją córkę, wiem, że nie pozwolę by przechodziła przez to co my. Kiedy patrzę na moją wspaniałą rodzinę nie martwię się o przyszłość.  
-Tak samo jak uratowałeś mamę?  
-Tak jak uratowałem mamę i tak jak mama uratowała mnie.


End file.
